Love is Blind
by theanimeotakugirl
Summary: A sort of continuation of the first Yu-gi-oh series. BakuraxRyou one shot. Ryou goes blind after a kidnapping and Bakura must learn how to love or he could lost Ryou foever. Yaoi.


God! I knooooow! i haven't updated "Broken Memories" in an age. I'm so sorry!!!! This is to keep you guys happy until I can get back to work on that. I swear, I'll work on it this summer. ;____; Don't hate me!

This is a BakuraxRyou one shot. So, enjoy, okay? :D

* * *

"Bakura…" came the soft voice, gazing at the male reclining in the kitchen chair from around the door frame. He feared that man sitting so comfortably in the chair, reading the paper. He was balancing precariously on the two back legs, humming as he acknowledged the more timid one.

"Yugi invited me to go out tonight, would it be alright with you if I went?" He was desperate to get out of that prison. He couldn't leave and all of his actions were followed with questions.

"Yugi?" he mused, his head perking up slightly as he thought about the King of Games. "Where did he plan on taking you?"

"He said he wanted to go to the arcade tonight. There are going to be several other people too, it won't just be me and him," he added, answering Bakura's next question.

"No," he said flatly.

"Oh…" Ryou replied, shying back to hide in his dingy room. His room was smaller than Bakura's, and it fit everything he was allowed to own; his bed, bookshelf, and desk. All of his clothes fit into his cramped closet, into which he stuffed his most prized belongings, which unfortunately didn't include the Millennium Ring. Bakura took that when he finally got his own body.

Ryou silently laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling and trying to find new patterns in it that he may have missed previously, which wasn't exactly likely. He was thinking and deep in thought when he heard Bakura muttering downstairs. He cracked his door open, enough to hear him on the phone with Malik. He was apparently lonely and wanted Bakura to come over, to which Bakura agreed. Ryou smiled, he'd be able to sneak out, Bakura always stayed the night at Malik's.

When he heard Bakura hang up, he immediately returned to his position on his bed, staring at the ceiling and lazily looking for patterns.

Bakura poked his head in, not even bothering to knock. "I'll be at Malik's tonight. Don't wait up for me."

"Yes sir," he said as he had been trained to do. He texted Yugi quickly and informed him he would be there.

* * *

Ryou dressed in the tightest pants he owned and his favorite dress shirt and met Yugi at his house. Joey, Tea, and Tristan were already there. The pharaoh was dressed in his favorite outfit that reminded him of his ancient status, and they all left for the arcade.

On their arrival, they all split up, agreeing to meet back at that spot in 3 hours. Ryou went off to play Pacman, one of his favorite games. He spent ages on it, racking up points and getting close to the high score, which he had set himself almost 6 months ago. No one had been able to come close to it. When he checked the time he gasped, hurrying to meet up with everyone.

He never made it.

On his way he was tripped by a male that had been watching him the entire time, mistaking him for a very pretty girl. A hand clamped over his mouth and the smell of ether filled his nostrils. He slumped forward, unconscious, and was taken out the back door to a waiting vehicle. Ryou was going to make a good present for a gang leader.

Ryou became aware of things slowly. He knew his head was throbbing, then he felt cold concrete against his body. He then realized he was naked, and the floor under him was refusing to warm up. He tried to push himself up, but realized his hands were bound.

He whimpered softly, tugging at his bonds and looking around. He realized about a dozen people were watching him intently, making him shy back in fear. He didn't know where he was, or what was going on, but he didn't like it or the nervous cramp in his stomach.

The gang leader, a male of about 22, was looking at Ryou distastefully.

"You shitheads didn bring me no bitch! S'got a dick!"

Ryou shivered, hoping that he would be released for his being a man.

"Eh, I think I could work wit it dough. S'got a hole."

Two lackeys grabbed Ryou's arms and dragged him towards the leader, Ryou fighting back the entire way. He didn't trust anyone, and he had a bad feeling he was going to get beaten.

The leader tilted Ryou's chin up, inspecting Ryou's face. Ryou merely spit at him, making him scream with rage.

"Who do you think you are!?" He snapped his fingers and suddenly everyone in the room was on top of Ryou, pummeling him with their fists and pieces of pipe. When they had finished, Ryou was a bleeding, purple mess.

"Good work, boys, you left his face alone." The leader grabbed Ryou's hair and forced him onto his chest and knees.

"I'm gonna fuck you good," he sneered, slapping Ryou hard across the cheek, sending him into the floor. Ryou cried out softly and tried to crawl away as best he could.

"Hah! You even sound like a bitch, I'm gonna like this." The gang leader pushed Ryou into the ground, driving his semi-hard erection into Ryou's ass. He gasped and started fighting with everything he was.

He suddenly felt a gun being forced into his mouth and heard the safety unlocking.

"You want me to blow your brains out, you whore?" Ryou shook his head.

"Then you do what I say, got it?" Ryou nodded.

"Suck it," he ordered, pushing the gun further into Ryou's mouth.

Ryou, having never had an intimate partner in his life, awkwardly sucked and licked the barrel of the gun, trying to recall anything from Bakura's memory that could help him. It happened sometimes, things would spill to the other. The mental barrier wasn't perfect.

"S'good," the leader moaned, rocking his hips in time with Ryou's sucks, tearing the thin layer of flesh that made up his entrance and making Ryou bleed.

The male whimpered, trying with everything he had so he could stay alive. Why hadn't he listened to Bakura?

'Wait, Bakura…' He unlocked the mental barrier he'd put up to keep Bakura out and let everything he was thinking, feeling, and experiencing flood Bakura's mind. He hoped that would at least get Bakura looking.

The gang leader sighed in satisfaction as he released, doing his fly and looking satisfactorily at his bitch.

"Hey, boss, you think some of the rest of us could have a go?" said one of the lackeys. The gang leader looked at him, anger flashing across his face for a split second, almost as if it hadn't been there.

"Ask me tomorrow," he replied, "I have a few unfinished things with our whore." He grabbed Ryou by the hair as he had been trying to crawl away again, and hit his temple with the butt of the handgun, the world going black around him as he went unconscious.

* * *

Bakura was screaming in the middle of sex with Malik, holding his head as he removed himself from the Egyptian.

"Bakura, what's wrong!?"

"That little bastard went out against my wishes and now…" he choked, seeing the saddest expression on Ryou's face in his mind, and the saddest words he'd ever heard in his life.

"Now I'm going to lose him…" he broke down in tears. He couldn't lose Ryou, he was the one thing that was keeping him sane. Sure, he had treated him terribly, sure he verbally attacked him, even hit him once in a while, but Ryou was necessary for Bakura to find happiness again, he knew this.

Ryou was the one thing that could teach Bakura to love and feel pure joy again.

Sure, he went and had sex with Malik, but whenever he fucked the Egyptian senseless, he imagined Ryou's face, wondering what he would look like as he approached orgasm, the sounds he'd make, everything.

But now he was going to lose him. He wept bitterly, he didn't know what to do, where to go, not in this strange new world he now had to call home. Ryou usually took care of that.

He thought of those words again. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you, Bakura, but I was so very lonely… I suppose you'll be better off without me, I'm not needed here in this world anymore. I'll take your place in the afterlife."

The last time he felt this scared and helpless was the day he witnessed his entire village massacred over 4000 years ago.

* * *

When Ryou awoke it was late the next day. In his sleep, he'd been dressed up like a whore by the lackeys and he felt ashamed to even look at his body. He was brought before the gang leader once again, who looked at him without showing any emotion.

"Boss, please! Let us have a go at this bitch," said the one who had spoken up before. The man glared, walking over to him. He was about five feet in front of Ryou. He raised his gun to the lackey, who immediately apologized. In the middle of the apology, his brains were blown out, splattering all over Ryou. He stood in shock for a moment, staring at the flesh, bone, brain, and blood all over his body.

'I don't want to see anymore,' he thought desperately, turning and bolting. He tripped in the hooker heels and broke his ankle, falling and hearing the sickening crunch as he did so. His eyes squeezed shut as he vomited, the sight he just witnessed and the sounds all around him driving him to intense nausea. He was hit again with the butt of the gun for his disobedience, knocking him out.

Bakura was screaming in agony in his home, having returned the previous night and waited for any sign of Ryou. He saw what the male did, horrified that Ryou had to witness the bloodshed. He felt everything, he could feel the hurt physically and emotionally. He waited again, that's all he knew he could do.

* * *

When Ryou awoke his ass was aching, and he felt something round lodged in his lower intestines. He opened his eyes, but around him was utter darkness. He blinked a few times, but found that he had lost his sight. He panicked a bit, whimpering as he tried to figure out where he was and what was going on. He found that he was naked, but his hands were unbound. He smelled the outside in the city, but he heard few cars or people.

'I'm so cold,' he thought, too tired to speak. 'Bakura, I'm sorry I was so bad, I won't disobey you ever again, I swear, well, if I live, but I doubt that you want me around anyway…'

'RYOU!?' He cried out at the loud sound in his head, but it was nice to hear Bakura's voice. 'Ryou you bastard! I swear when I find you –'

'Bakura... It's so nice to hear you yell at me again, really it is. At least I can die somewhat happy…' He sighed, he'd resigned himself to death and passed out.

Bakura felt Ryou's mind close off, barely able to sense it anymore. It wasn't like when there was a lock, he could feel it then, he was aware of it existing, but this feeling was one of parting.

He grabbed the Ring, praying to it and any god that could hear him to show him to Ryou. He pleaded with it, he cursed it, he swore on his new life that he would be kind to Ryou and make sure he was taken care of.

Those must have been the magic words, because as soon as they left his lips, his Ring stirred to life. The eye stared into his, showing him in his mind where the boy was. He knew that place and booked it, putting the Ring around his neck as he ran as hard and as fast as he could. He could steadily feel Ryou's mind disappearing and it made him run faster.

When he found Ryou he shook him violently, slapped him across the face, screamed his name, trying desperately to wake the boy.

He did wake, and struggled with what little energy he had to get away from his attacker. "Please!" he begged, "Not again!"

"Ryou, it's me, you idiot! Look at me!" He grabbed Ryou's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes, but Ryou's blank eyes were darting all over, trying to find something, anything to focus on in the darkness. "Please…"

Bakura looked confused, "Ryou…" He pulled the boy against his chest, "It's me, Bakura."

Ryou only believed it was him because he felt the Ring pressing into his belly. "I can't see," he murmured.

"Hold on, I'll get us out to where there's more light," and picked Ryou up before he could protest, standing under a lamp post. "Better?"

"I can't see," he whimpered, staring slightly to the side of Bakura's face. "I can't see!" He broke down into tears, covering his face with his hands to hide his shame.

Bakura finally understood, staring at the boy, then walking home in silence.

* * *

By the time they reached home, Ryou had stopped crying, but still hid his face in his hands. His ankle was swollen and turned at a funny angle and he could feel whatever it was blocking his lower intestines. He felt himself being taken upstairs and was settled in what could only be Bakura's bed; his sheets were far softer than Ryou's.

"Ryou," the thief said softly. Ryou recognized the tone, the one where he would be lulled into a false sense of safety, but then he would be hurt and he would run to his room crying. Only this time he couldn't see. He didn't know why he was suddenly blind, but all he knew was he was alone in the darkness.

"Relax," he whispered, "I promise, I'm not going to hurt you. I wanted to apologize to you, for keeping you trapped here for so long that you would desire to sneak out. I understand that feeling, though I never realized what I was doing to you. I wasn't being fair. I'm only sorry that I couldn't prevent this from happening, that I couldn't save you from this."

Ryou remained tense, quietly absorbing the apology, but not wanting to accept it, not yet.

"Bakura, I can't forgive you right now," he replied softly. He could feel Bakura's shoulders slumping as he sighed. "But, I think I will be able to, if things can change where we both can be happy."

"We'll figure that out," Bakura swore, "but for right now, you need to rest and heal. You'll stay with me at night so I can watch you and take care of anything you need. I'll take care of things around here."

Ryou nodded, then finally voiced his intestinal discomfort.

"Are you constipated or something?"

"No, I think something's in there…" he whimpered. "It hasn't moved outward, I think it might have gone deeper," he was starting to become nervous and tense, wondering if he was ever going to expel this thing.

"Would you allow me to look?" Bakura offered, expecting a no. He was surprised when Ryou said yes, the boy looking nervous and desperate for relief. Bakura felt his cock stir to life in his pants at the prospect of touching the inside of Ryou, but he composed himself and helped Ryou get positioned in his lap. Ryou was leaning comfortably against Bakura's chest, able to grip his shirt if it hurt. Bakura sucked on his fingers, getting them slick with spit, then gently pressed them one by one into Ryou's ass. He whimpered and squirmed in discomfort, muffling a cry when Bakura pushed on the obstruction. It was smooth and hard, and felt like metal. It was round, so it was hard to get a grip on.

"Ryou, I need you to push it out," he said gently and sternly. "Push it into my hand." Ryou tried, but his nerves were impairing his ability to use his muscles properly. He started crying, clawing at Bakura's shirt.

"Ryou," he said sternly, making the boy flinch. "I need you to relax."

"I can't…!" he said, trying to take a few deep breaths but feeling it failing to work.

"Do you trust me?" Bakura asked suddenly. Ryou blinked up, looking in the direction of the sound then nodding slightly. "Lean against me then and just wait."

Ryou did as he was told and waited, then moaned loudly. Bakura had started stroking his prostate in an attempt to relax his overtaxed nerves. He was cooing sweet things in his ear. Ryou felt his muscles relaxing and his fears disappearing, though his manhood was stirring to life and causing him discomfort.

"Such a good boy," Bakura praised softly, feeling Ryou's muscles relax, his intestines even loosening enough to dislodge the round object. Bakura reached in again and rolled it out, smiling when Ryou cooed in delight and settled comfortably against his chest. It was a rather large metal ball, it looked too big to even have been put in there, but Ryou was happy and content.

"How are you feeling there?" Bakura said, admiring Ryou's turgid manhood. Ryou thrust his hips lightly as he replied.

"Much better, thank you."

"How about we take care of that discomfort? You know, that big, delicious-looking one between your thighs…" As he said this, he rubbed his hand against the underside of Ryou's cock, making him moan again.

"Please…!" Ryou begged, looking up towards Bakura, searching for him in the darkness. He licked his lips, almost wanting a kiss from the larger male.

"Wait, no!" He got nervous all of a sudden, backing off suddenly. He went backwards, trying to get away from the hurt he could feel. He went to put his hand down but kept going, the bed no longer extending behind him. He fell hard, hitting his head on the floor and curling up into fetal position to protect himself. "No… no… no… no… no…" he repeated over and over, feeling alone in the dark.

Bakura leapt off the bed and grabbed him roughly. "What the hell was that for!? You stupid bitch!" He raised his hand and made to slap at Ryou, but the Ring he wore around his neck flashed and sent him flying backwards. He remembered his promise, the one thing he'd do in order to get Ryou back, and already he'd tried to break it.

He watched Ryou, who was now reaching outward and trying to get away. It looked so sad, how he was trying to hurry but scared of hitting something and hurting himself more. His broken ankle was dragged behind him, making him whimper and whine as he pained himself trying to escape his terror. Bakura walked silently and knelt in front of him, taking his outstretched hand in a tight grasp.

Ryou knew he was at a disadvantage and remained still and tense, his unseeing eyes almost bugging out of his head in terror.

"I'm sorry Ryou, I didn't mean any of that. I'm just so frustrated that you were taken away, that you can't see. I hate this. I want to kill the bastards who did this to you. I want to make you see again. I-" he cut himself off, not wanting the next words to come out of his mouth.

'I love you, Ryou.'

Ryou looked confused and touched, tentatively moving forward to snuggle into Bakura's waiting grip. He felt Bakura rocking him gently and resting his cheek against the top of his head.

"You what, Bakura?"

"It's nothing, Ryou, don't worry about it, okay?"

The boy nodded slightly, knowing when Bakura said something, he meant it, no questions asked.

"Can I go to sleep? Please?" Ryou looked upward, Bakura nodding and lifting the young one gently and settling him into his bed.

"I'll be here if you need anything, Ryou, but I'm going to make a doctor's appointment and get you fixed up."

"Mmkay. Bakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything," he murmured, curling up on his side and falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ryou was cleaned and prepared for the doctor's appointment that Bakura had made the night before when he was sleeping. He tried to dress Ryou but had so much trouble with the much more swollen and sensitive ankle that he wrapped him in a thick blanket like a large child and carried him to the car, taking him to the doctor's office.

He checked them in and sat in a secluded corner of the waiting room, holding Ryou in his lap and rocking him gently, glaring at anyone who gave them an odd look.

Ryou was cooing quietly, relaxing more and more against Bakura's warm chest. He hadn't slept well the night before, plagued by nightmares and discomfort from his ankle and various marks on his body. Bakura turned Ryou's torso inward occasionally, trying to reduce murmurs from the world around them and protect him.

He watched two women gossiping and pointing at them, and if Ryou wasn't fragile, he would have gone over there and give them a piece of his mind. Actually, he decided he was going to. He set Ryou down, told him not to move and not to worry, and went over to the two women.

Ryou started whimpering, not liking being left alone. He heard Bakura tell the two women off and before they could respond he was back with Ryou and settling the boy into his lap again.

"Bakura…!?" Ryou panicked, hoping that it was Bakura and not some pervert who wanted to take him home later.

"Shhh… It's me, don't worry. See? I have the Ring." He pressed Ryou's hand against the round, gold object, making the male relax and snuggle close to him.

The nurse came and escorted them to a private room, where Ryou sat shivering on the table. Bakura pulled a chair over and held the boy's hand, trying to keep him calm and make sure he knew he was still there.

It was another few minutes before the doctor arrived. She was young but had a serious, straight-to-business aura about her.

"How can I help you today?" Bakura squeezed Ryou's hand at this point, Ryou letting the blanket fall from around him and revealing his mangled body.

The doctor stared, looking like she was fighting back tears.

"I can't see either…" Ryou whispered, hanging his head in shame.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Bakura asked, standing and hugging Ryou gently.

She sighed softly, composing herself back to her business-like demeanor and began her examination before answering the male's question. Ryou was recapping the events while she inspected him. He felt her cold, latex-covered fingers poking at him and it made him uncomfortable. She even had to inspect his torn entrance. She ended with Ryou's ankle. She had Ryou lay on his back and Bakura hold his leg upward so that the blood would drain down. She iced it and had Ryou go to the x-ray lab.

"I need to talk to you privately," she said, nodding to Bakura. Ryou looked confused, but started fighting when he found out he was going to be separated.

"Ryou," Bakura said in his gruff, but gentle voice, taking the male in his arms and stroking his hair. "You'll come right back, we're going to make you feel better. Trust me?"

The male nodded and allowed himself to be rewrapped in his blanket. He was settled into a wheelchair and wheeled off to the lab.

"Physically, Ryou will be fine. Emotionally, I don't know. His body should heal fine, but he's had some emotional trauma, which is why he's blind. What he saw terrified him so badly that he didn't want to see more. Time and therapy can heal it, and you'll be able to help him too."

"How much is the therapist going to cost?" Bakura asked, eying the doctor carefully. He didn't flinch when the doctor told him how much, accepted the number of the therapist and shoved it into his pocket. He wasn't going to make an appointment, he could handle it himself. He'd been around for 4000 years after all, and the basic human mentality hadn't changed in all that time.

When Ryou finally returned, his ankle was set in a cast and he was given a wheelchair to use. Bakura thanked the doctor and took Ryou home, wanting to get his hands on Ryou and start helping him.

'Maybe if Ryou knew how much I cared, and how much he means to me, maybe his eyesight will come back. If he wants to see badly enough, he'll see. It worked in reverse.'

Ryou had fallen asleep on the way home, which disappointed the thief but did not dismay him. He took Ryou into the house and settled him in his bed to rest, going off to do chores while he waited.

* * *

Only an hour had passed before Bakura heard Ryou screaming in terror. He rushed to his room and pulled Ryou into his arms, keeping his arms from flailing and trying to calm him.

"It's me! It's me! Don't worry!" he cried, waiting for Ryou to relax before letting him slump back into his pillows.

Ryou looked awful. He was sweaty and shivering. There were definite tears pouring down his cheeks. He was panting as if he'd run ten miles.

"Good boy," Bakura crooned, pushing some wet strands of hair back from Ryou's face. "Did you have another nightmare?" Ryou nodded. "Poor thing. I'm here now, I'll protect you from them, okay?" Ryou nodded again.

"Would you like to take a bath and get cleaned up? I'll help you, then I'll make you some lunch and we can sit together for a while. Does that sound good?" Ryou managed a smile and nodded once again.

"I'd like that a lot." He pushed himself upright and pulled himself into Bakura's waiting arms. The male lifted him easily, settling him into the bath tub and propping his broken ankle on the side so the cast wouldn't get wet. Ryou waited patiently for the warm water and cooed in delight when he felt it slowly rising and covering his cold, naked body. He heard clothes shuffling then gasped when Bakura settled behind him, pulling him comfortably against his chest. Ryou settled back with a smile, dragging his fingers over the surface of the warm water.

Bakura couldn't resist any longer, shifting so that he could tilt Ryou's chin up and kiss him tenderly.

Ryou couldn't move during or after this kiss, his eyes wide with shock. Bakura acted as if nothing happened, tilting Ryou's head back and pouring water over it so he could shampoo it.

Ryou was left wondering. He didn't understand where it came from or why Bakura would even do such a thing. Ryou had always been convinced that Bakura hated him, well until recently. He had only assumed that Bakura was just feeling guilty. Was he playing with him now? Did he convince himself he liked Ryou out of guilt? Ryou didn't know or have the answers, but pulled away slightly.

Bakura slumped and dropped his arms. "What's wrong?"

Ryou just stared at the source of the voice for a long moment. "Why?"

Bakura bit his lip, shifted a bit, then pulled Ryou close again. "Believe it or not, Ryou, I…" he hesitated, fighting with his voice. "I really care about you. Really. I know I never showed it before, but I was foolish and took you for granted. I thought you were always going to be around and I wouldn't have to worry. But then, this happened, and the gods gave me a good kick in the ass to remind me that I have the best person in the world living with me. I don't need Malik. I shouldn't be treating you like you're no one 'cause you're not no one. You're the most important someone in my life. I wanted you to know that. I wanted to kiss you. If you're offended by that, if you don't want me to do things with you, I'll understand, just tell me, okay?"

Ryou stared, trying to absorb the entire explanation. 'He likes me? He _likes_ me!?' He glared at Bakura and snapped. "How can you lie to me like that!? How can you say those things!? Once I'm better you'll just forget, you'll go back to being with Malik and I'll just be your house servant again." They stared at each other. Bakura opened the mind link between them so Ryou could see the sadness on his face.

"I understand, Ryou. What do you want me to do then? Do you want to look in my mind? Do you want to know the truth?" In his mind, he held his hand out, offering Ryou a trip into his mind. "No strings attached, I swear on the Ring." Ryou believed him at that point; he knew the most precious thing to Bakura was his Ring and to swear on it meant he was dead serious.

He took Bakura's hand and was immediately surrounded by memories. He saw the point when Bakura found he cared for him; the point when Ryou was sent to the Shadow Realm on Kaiba's blimp. He saw how much Bakura began admiring him more and more, how whenever he had sex with Malik all he thought about was Ryou. He saw the terror and sadness when he was taken away.

He learned about the habits, about how Bakura's first lover treated him in the same manner. Bakura had learned this and did not know that this was wrong, not until well into the relationship when he could watch tv, and learn about love through the shows. He learned that he couldn't hurt or abuse the boy. He didn't know how to stop though, he wanted Ryou to stay close and be protected, never leaving his sight so the bad things he saw on tv didn't happen.

Ryou watched all this with a confused look on his face, then broke out into tears. Bakura gasped, assuming they were tears of sadness and that he hated the thief. Bakura wasn't going to be able to love his Ryou now, for sure.

Ryou left his mind without a word, returning to his world of darkness. Bakura waited, not breathing, his heart pounding so loud in his ears he was afraid he was going to miss what Ryou said.

The silence was agonizingly long. Ryou finally seemed to settle on something in his mind and finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Would you be surprised if I said that I... That I like you too?"

Bakura was stunned. How? When? Why?

"I've always admired you Bakura. You're very attractive and… You're so smart in ways I will never be, you're not scared to act when you need to. And even though you've been cruel before, I think, given time, we can learn how to be closer, and maybe, someday, I'll stop being so scared." He shifted so that he could settle against Bakura and rest, the mind-travel tiring him from having done it so few times.

"Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean that you'll let me help you still? That I can still be a part of your life?"

"Yes," he murmured, closing his eyes contentedly.

His face broke out into a warm smile and he held Ryou close, rocking him gently. They sat this way for a while, Ryou resting in sleep-limbo. Bakura finally stirred the boy with a soft kiss to his temple.

"Ryou, wake up. We shouldn't sit here. You could get sick."

Ryou murmured a protest but agreed; the water was getting cold anyway. Bakura added some more hot water so he could wash the shivering teen. He was gentle and loving, giving the wash cloth to Ryou when it came to his manhood, trying so hard not to scare him. When he finished, he dried him and settled him in his warm bed and made him lunch.

Bakura laughed when he saw Ryou waiting quietly in the bed, sitting upright and staring ahead at nothing. His head perked up when he heard Bakura and he smiled, cooing softly when he felt Bakura settle in next to him.

"What do I get to eat?" he asked, secretly scared of Bakura making him something disgusting so he could laugh at his pain.

"Um… it's not much, 'cause I can't cook very well, but I have a sandwich here for you. I know how much you like turkey sandwiches. And it's got that 'lettuce' stuff you like, you know, the leafy green one."

Ryou laughed loudly and jovially. "I loved the way you said that, Bakura." He said softly, reaching out blindly for his food. Bakura pressed the plate into Ryou's expectant hand, kissing his cheek quietly and settling back. Ryou settled comfortably against his chest, eating his sandwich in quiet contentment. Bakura snuck a bite at one point, but otherwise left Ryou alone.

After he finished, he settled back and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

As days passed, Ryou found himself trusting Bakura more and more. The male had pulled a complete 180. He stayed at home and took care of Ryou. He told Malik that he wasn't going to be going over anymore. He'd even been able to give Ryou another kiss.

Ryou returned home for dinner from Yugi's house. Bakura had allowed him to go, knowing he'd been too forceful with his rules before. Ryou was smiling to himself when he returned, Bakura greeting him with a tender kiss and escorting him to the couch.

"What are you so smiley about, Ryou?" he said, noticing the broad grin plastered on his face.

Ryou shrugged. "No reason." But there was a reason. Yugi had been helping Ryou all afternoon to improve his bedroom skills. He had wanted to do things to Bakura for a while now. He'd wake up in the middle of the night, his manhood stiff and swollen from desire, Bakura having pleasured it in his dreams. He'd have to quietly jerk off, Bakura's name escaping past his lips in almost a whisper, moaning when he finally came, then settling back to sleep.

He gently settled against Bakura's side, his hand running up his thigh and resting near his manhood. Bakura shifted uncomfortably and looked at Ryou, who had a completely innocent look on his face. Bakura shrugged it off, blaming it on Ryou's blindness.

But it didn't stop there, Ryou leaned up, brushing his nose against Bakura's cheek, then over his ear. He blew softly and gently, making Bakura shiver. Now he knew that Ryou was serious. He pulled the teen into his lap, leaning down and kissing him softly at first, but when Ryou tugged on his shirt, he threw it aside and devoured his mouth, making Ryou mewl softly. Bakura couldn't hold back now, his lust and desire for the teen in his lap taking over all common sense. He shifted, pressing Ryou onto his back and laying comfortably between his thighs.

"Bakura!" he gasped, his hips bucking upwards when the pressure from Bakura's comfortable weight pressed against his manhood. It made Bakura groan, knowing he wanted to take the teen, right then and there. The trick was to get Ryou to relax enough to want it too. If Ryou fought, he'd back off of course, but if Ryou was in the mood, he would pleasure him to the ends of the earth, make him cry and squirm, make him the happiest person in the world.

"Gently!" he whimpered when Bakura kissed him a little too hard.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, nibbling his ear lobe tenderly. "Do you trust me, Ryou? I'm going to do so many things to you, so many things that will make you so happy and warm and tingly. If you don't trust me, I won't. I won't touch you, I'll stop right here."

Ryou stared upward, searching for anything in the darkness "Pinky promise…" he said, holding his pinky out and waiting, his breath stopped in his chest. But Bakura took it quickly and settled his fears. "I promise, Ryou, never fear. I promise."

Ryou smiled gently then nodded. "Then go ahead, but if I get nervous, you _have_ to stop."

"I promise," he repeated tenderly, his mouth devouring Ryou's again. He slowly undid his button-down shirt, teasing skin and nipples as he went. Ryou's blindness heightened the sensations on his skin, making him pant and moan louder than he'd ever thought he could from mere kisses. Bakura teased his nipples into hard nubs, pinching and tugging, nipping softly and sucking roughly. Ryou was sent to heaven just by the act on his nipples.

But Bakura wasn't so easily satisfied with that. He hurried to the prize hidden in Ryou's pants, pulling them off as fast as he could but still keep Ryou calm. He drooled over Ryou's impressive size, eying his girth hungrily. It was flawless in everyway. It stood erect and pressed flat against Ryou's belly, there was no odd bend to the left or right. The head didn't resemble a wide-brimmed hat but connected to the shaft perfectly. His balls were tight, round and perky, almost like a woman's breasts, but Bakura had no interest in those. His balls were smooth and looked so silky, and were the perfectly proportioned to match his well-endowed member.

"Bakura…?" Ryou mewled when Bakura took too long. He thought Bakura was repulsed by what he saw, that he was too small, that maybe he didn't fit into Bakura's standards.

"By Horus-Re and all that is holy…" he murmured, awestricken. "You're so big… I can't wait to taste you." Ryou blushed and grabbed onto Bakura's hand to feel connected, but he was soon connected in another way when he felt Bakura's hot, wet mouth surround his manhood and bob a few times. He cried out in delight and jerked upwards, but Bakura released him teasingly, blowing cool air against his now wet member, eliciting a moan from deep in Ryou's throat.

"Don't… stop…" he pleaded, jerking his hips upward.

"Oh Ryou…" he whispered, staring at him and kissing him deeply. Ryou tasted himself in Bakura's mouth, moaning at the mixed flavors. "Ryou, I'm going to… make love to you," he murmured. 'Making love' was a phrase not often used in his vocabulary, and he figured it would be better to use that phrase rather than 'fuck'.

Ryou gasped softly, thinking it over in his head. "Okay…?" he replied, not knowing what else to say. Bakura grinned. He stripped before Ryou, forgetting his lack of sight. He dragged his body over Ryou's member and pushed himself into Ryou's entrance, no preparation, no sweet words. He couldn't believe how tight Ryou was and how amazing it felt, until he felt Ryou struggling under him, crying and fighting against his strength.

"Stop!!!!" he shrieked. He finally freed himself from Bakura's hardness. He curled up protectively, trying to calm the wounds inside his intestines from his last encounter with a huge cock.

Bakura felt his stomach drop as blood started tricking over the milky curve of Ryou's ass and he started to cry, he was no better than the bastards that had raped Ryou. And now that he thought about it, Ryou hadn't sounded sure, he'd just plowed ahead to satisfy his own desires. He hated still being new at this, learning how to give _and_ take.

"Ryou, I'm sorry…" he murmured, but Ryou didn't want to hear it, dragging himself off Bakura's bed and crawling pathetically to his room. Bakura followed silently, watching Ryou pull himself into his bed and stay curled there, mumbling to himself.

"I should have known… He really doesn't care, he just wants sex. That's all he ever wanted. He'll go back to Malik, get an easy screw. I'll just be a lump, forgotten here. I'll have to leave 'cause I'll go hungry. Maybe Yugi will keep me. I'll never see either. I don't want to see anything. The world is so terrible. No one is going to want me. I'm blind and I'm not even good-looking. I should have just died when I had a chance."

Bakura's heart broke hearing it, but then he got angry. "Ryou! If you died, there wouldn't be any reason for me to live! I can't survive without you here. Not even Malik can help me. I went there to learn how to pleasure, I forgot that you are a virgin, that you have no real experience. You're too beautiful to have been single for so long!"

"I'm not beautiful!" he snapped back, the glare on his face rendering him ugly. "And how could you forget such an important fact, that was stupid!"

"You're right…" he murmured before Ryou could reply. The blind teen heard him walking away. "I don't deserve you, Ryou. I'll take you to Yugi's and he can take care of you. I'll make the arrangements right now." Before Ryou could respond, her heard Bakura running off and already on the phone.

"Good, now I won't ever be mistreated again," he said to himself, shifting to start packing his things into a large duffle bag he kept under his bed.

* * *

He was fully dressed and sitting on his bed the next day, waiting for Bakura to take him out. The male escorted him downstairs and to the car, enduring the drive to Yugi's. It was long and awkward, Ryou's side of the car almost iced over.

Bakura helped bring his stuff inside, watching Ryou snuggled immediately into the pharaoh in comfort.

Bakura looked at him longingly, fighting tears that hadn't surfaced yet.

"Ryou, hear me out. Seriously." He cut the teen off before he could respond.

"I'm sorry, Ryou, you were right. It was ridiculously stupid of me to forget such an important fact. I really don't deserve you, and I hope you're happy here. I think it's time for me to move on to the afterlife, I have nothing now."

Ryou felt him unlock the barrier and store his memories into Ryou's mind, hoping that history would not fade. It was Ryou's turn to sense the fade, feeling Bakura's mind disappearing to the afterlife. He heard Yugi gasp, murmuring about how odd it was to see him fading away to nothing.

He suddenly had to see. He couldn't forget Bakura like that.

"No…" he whispered, thinking he saw light and the dark silhouette of Bakura. "NO!" he screamed, tackling the almost faded figure to the ground. "Don't go…" he murmured, sobbing. "Not now, not when I finally understand. Not when I can see you now."

Bakura stared at him. "What?"

"Bakura… I… I know that sometimes you forget things, that you're rough, that you aren't perfect. But, I can't see myself living without you. Not now. Not when I finally know what it feels like to truly care about someone, and have that person care too. And… And I do love you, so much."

Bakura stared at him, pulling him into his arms and kissing his cheek softly. "Ryou, I love you too, I'm sorry I hurt you so much, that I'm not the best lover in the world. But I promise I will protect you for forever and a day."

Ryou started crying softly, Yami and Yugi looking on with smiles and bringing Ryou's luggage back out to the car.

* * *

Bakura carried Ryou back to his, er, their room. He laid Ryou down gently in the bed and proceeded to kiss his face and ears.

"Bakura…" he mewled softly, almost asking.

"What is it?" he asked between kisses, sucking softly at the spot just behind his ear.

He moaned softly and managed to breathe, "I can see…"

"You can see…? Wait! You can see!?" His face brightened up and he kissed him deeply, his tongue exploring every inch of his mouth, stroking the roof and his mouth and making him moan softly.

"Yeah… I can finally see you're beautiful eyes and your wild hair… It drives me crazy about how unbelievably sexy you are… It makes me so _hot_," he choked when Bakura pinched his nipple through his shirt as he spoke.

"Time for talk is over, sweetheart," he whispered, pulling Ryou's shirt off over his head.

"But… I wanna see you shirtless too," he whined, tugging Bakura's shirt hem. "I want to see every inch of you, everything."

"Ryou, today's about you though, you're going to be pleasured beyond your wildest dreams—"

"You said the same thing yesterday…" he pointed out, his muscles tightening instinctively.

"But this time, I'll take it slow, I'll be gentle. You just hit me or something if I'm too hard."

Ryou eyed him then grinned. "Deal."

Bakura smiled and pulled his shirt off, revealing the bulging under his smooth, flawless skin. Ryou eyed him hungrily, pulling him down and encouraging him into another deep kiss. Bakura couldn't resist, playing with his nipples again, pinching and tugging, but never breaking his kiss. His cock stirred against his tight jeans hearing Ryou moan and mewl under him, loving the fact that Ryou was gripping him harder and harder as every moment passed. He could feel nails digging into his shoulder blades but all sensation was going directly to his groin.

"Touch me," he begged, in a way that was unlike Bakura. Ryou blinked in surprise, but reached under him and started fiddling with his pants. He undid the fly slowly, shifting his cock so it was pressed against his belly and he could tease the head. Bakura moaned loudly, which made Ryou grin; Bakura was pleasured in the same way as himself.

Bakura thrust into Ryou's hand with gusto, but returned his focus to the beautiful teen under him. He stripped him naked and admired his body, earning a blush and a sheepish body curl from Ryou.

"Relax, sweetheart," he whispered and kissed him again. "I'm going to pleasure you oh so much."

Ryou nodded and relaxed. "I want to feel you inside of me," he whispered in his most seductive voice.

Bakura moaned softly with desire. He grabbed a tube of lube from the bedside table and put a generous amount on his manhood, then gently started stretching his entrance. He moaned and squirmed on his finger, whimpering softly. Bakura distracted him with his mouth, kissing all over his face and chest. He did the same thing when a second and a third finger were pressed in.

"I think you're ready," he said in a low rumble.

"Please…" Ryou begged, a deep blushed spread wide across his cheeks.

Bakura pressed in gently and slowly waiting for an indicator to stop or go. Ryou whimpered the whole way in, spreading his legs wide when his sheath engulfed Bakura's entire girth.

Bakura kissed him softly, thrusting gently to find Ryou's prostate. He knew he hit it when Ryou's head snapped back and his back arched, a moan escaping past his lips.

Bakura struck that spot again and again, his thrusts getting faster and harder with each passing moment. Ryou was squirming and moaning under him, his fingers digging into Bakura's broad shoulders and making small marks that he didn't feel since all sensation was directed right to the one thing that made him a man. Ryou was also pumping his cock in time with Bakura's thrusts, finding the steady rhythm and staying in time, never wanting to miss a beat.

Ryou felt himself getting harder, everything building into one focal point. He forgot how to speak everything but one word, and that word rolled off his tongue over and over; "Bakura."

Bakura fought his release, hearing his name in Ryou's strangled voice had almost the same affect as thrusting deep inside the younger male.

With one particular thrust Ryou screamed Bakura's name, cum splattering all over his chest and belly. Bakura was forced to cum, Ryou's tightening muscles too much for the sensitive organ. He collapsed on top of Ryou, both of them breathing heavily and trying to recover from the intense pleasure.

When Bakura could move again, he carefully pulled out and settled at Ryou's side, pulling him protectively into his grasp. Ryou was still hovering in semi-awareness, but almost purred when he was pressed into the warm chest.

"'Kura…" he murmured, his fist curling near his mouth in a child-like manner.

"Go to sleep, Ryou, we'll have so much time to do this again. I'll protect you while you sleep. I love you so much, I want to do this with you and only you. Forever."

Ryou opened his sleepy eyes and kissed him tenderly. "I love you too. Don't ever forget."

With that, he buried his face back into the warm chest, falling asleep almost instantly. Bakura watched him for a while, falling asleep himself, happier than he'd ever been in his life. Things would work out, he knew. He looked forward to what the future brought them.


End file.
